Klasy
Postaci graczy mogą należeć do jednej z następujących klas: Bard Bardowie wędrują po świecie, gromadząc i rozpowszechniając wiedzę, historie, pieśni i legendy. Odznaczają się wdziękiem i sprytem oraz władają magią równie subtelną i potężną, co ich muzyka. * Kolegium Wiedzy (College of Lore) PHB Ma więcej umiejętności, zna więcej zaklęć, potrafi dekoncentrować wrogów. * Kolegium Męstwa (College of Valor) PHB Potrafi posługiwać się bronią i pancerzami oraz przewodzić w boju. * Kolegium Powabu (College of Glamour) XANATHAR Po mistrzowsku oczarowuje innych, wspierając towarzyszy i ogłupiając wrogów. * Kolegium Szeptów (College of Whispers) XANATHAR Niszczy umysły i wywołuje szaleństwo. * Kolegium Mieczy (College of Swords) XANATHAR Artysta z ostrzem. * Kolegium Muz (College of the Muse) ARKADIA Źródło inspiracji i spokoju ducha. Barbarzyńca Barbarzyńcy to dzicy i nieustępliwi wojownicy, wykorzystujący swoją potęgę i szał do siania spustoszenia wśród wrogów. * Droga Furii (Path of the Berserker) PHB Niszczycielska siła na polu walki. * Droga Totemicznego Wojownika (Path of the Totem Warrior) PHB Otrzymuje niesamowite zdolności pochodzące od totemicznych zwierząt. * Droga Szałojownika (Path of the Battlerager) SCAG Skacze w kolczastym pancerzu prosto we wrogów. * Droga Strażnika Przodków (Path of the Ancestral Guardian) XANATHAR Duchy przodków chronią sprzymierzeńców i doradzają. * Droga Zwiastuna Burz (Path of the Storm Herald) XANATHAR Niszczycielskie siły natury na wyciągnięcie ręki. * Droga Zeloty (Path of the Zealot) XANATHAR Uświęcony wojownik, którego nie zatrzyma nawet śmierć. * Droga Herosa (Path of the Hero) ARKADIA Sama obecność Herosa pokrzepia towarzyszy. * Droga Kolosa (Path of the Juggernaut) TAL'DOREI Chodząca lawina, zmiatająca wszystko na swojej drodze. Druid Druidzi czczą przyrodę i są ucieleśnieniem jej woli. Potrafią wykorzystywać magię natury i przyjmować kształty zwierząt by nękać tych, którzy zaburzają naturalny porządek świata. * Krąg Ziemi (Circle of the Land) PHB Więź z wybranym terenem zapewniająca więcej magii. * Krąg Księżyca (Circle of the Moon) PHB Mistrzowskie opanowanie zmiennokształtności. * Krąg Snów (Circle of Dreams) XANATHAR Strażnik przejść do krain fey, potrafi leczyć i tworzyć schronienia. * Krąg Pasterza (Circle of the Shepherd) XANATHAR Wiąże się z duchami zwierząt i mistrzowsko przywołuje. * Krąg Grzybów (Circle of Spores) RAVNICA Nosiciel toksycznych grzybów i pleśni, stoi na skraju życia i śmierci. * Krąg Bestii (Circle of the Beasts) ARKADIA Pozwala przekształcać towarzyszy w zwierzęta. Czarodziej Czarodzieje poświęcili lata na naukę i poznawanie sztuk magicznych oraz tajemnic świata. Ich mistyczna wiedza nie ma sobie równych. * Mistrz Odrzucenia (School of Abjuration) PHB Zaklęcia ochronne i blokujące. * Mistrz Przyzywania (School of Conjuration) PHB Przywołuje istoty i siły natury. * Mistrz Poznania (School of Divination) PHB Potrafi przejrzeć zasłonę czasu i przestrzeni. * Mistrz Oczarowania (School of Enchantment) PHB Czary hipnotyzujące i oszukujące innych. * Mistrz Wywoływania (School of Evocation) PHB Potężna magia wywołująca najbardziej niszczycielskie efekty. * Mistrz Iluzji (School of Illusion) PHB Subtelne zmiany rzeczywistości pomagające oszukiwać i wzbudzać zachwyt. * Mistrz Nekromancji (School of Necromancy) PHB Dyskusyjne moralnie manipulowanie siłą życiową istot. * Mistrz Przemian (School of Transmutation) PHB Przekształcanie właściwości wszelkiej materii. * Pieśniarz Klingi (Bladesinger) SCAG Elficka sztuka walki bronią i czarami. * Mag Wojenny (Warmage) XANATHAR Szkolenie bitewne pomaga przeżyć na polu walki i łamać zaklęcia innych. * Szkoła Filozofii (School of Philosophy) ARKADIA Głęboka wiedza zapewnia więcej zaklęć i można dzielić się nią z innymi. Czarownik Czarownicy mają moc we krwi. Czy to przez niezwykłe wydarzenie w młodości, czy przez posiadanie nadnaturalnej istoty wśród przodków, sama natura Czarownika tętni magią. * Krew Smoków (Draconic Bloodline) PHB Smocze dziedzictwo objawia się potężnym ciałem i związkiem z jednym z żywiołów. * Dziki mag (Wild Magic) PHB Chaotyczna natura magii powoduje niespodziewane skutki. * Serce Burzy (Storm Sorcery) XANATHAR/SCAG Potężne zdolności związane z piorunami, grzmotem i wichrem. * Boska Dusza (Divine Soul) XANATHAR Boskie zaklęcia i niebiańska łaska na wyciągnięcie ręki. * Cień (Shadow Magic) XANATHAR Manipulacja cieniami i potęgą mroku. * Krew półboga (Demigod) ARKADIA Siła twojej osobowości pomaga ci przezwyciężać przeszkody. * Dziecko Run (Runechild) TAL'DOREI Mistyczne runy na twoim ciele zapewniają niesamowite zdolności. Czarnoksiężnik Czarnoksiężnicy to osoby, które zawarły pakt z potężną istotą o nieodgadnionych zamiarach. Taki Patron zsyła im tajemną wiedzę, magię i niesamowite zdolności. * Pakt z Czartem (The Fiend) PHB * Pakt z Wielkim Przedwiecznym (The Great Old One) PHB * Pakt z Arcyfey (The Archfey) PHB * Pakt z Bezśmiertnym (The Undying) SCAG * Pakt z Niebianinem (The Celestial) XANATHAR * Ostrze Klątw (Hexblade) XANATHAR * Pakt z Martwym Królem (Dead King) ARKADIA Zmumifikowany władca nauczył cię władać umarłymi. Kapłan Kapłani stanowią krzewicieli boskiej woli na powierzchni ziemi. Dzięki niebiańskiemu wsparciu są wybawieniem dla sprzymierzeńców i zagładą dla wrogów. * Domena Wiedzy (Knowledge Domain) PHB * Domena Życia (Life Domain) PHB * Domena Światła (Light Domain) PHB * Domena Natury (Nature Domain) PHB * Domena Burzy (Tempest Domain) PHB * Domena Oszustwa (Trickery Domain) PHB * Domena Wojny (War Domain) PHB * Domena Śmierci (Death Domain) DMG * Domena Magii (Arcana Domain) SCAG * Domena Kuźni (Forge Domain) XANATHAR * Domena Grobu (Grave Domain) XANATHAR * Domena Losu (Fate Domain) ARKADIA Bogowie manipulujący przeznaczeniem i prawdą. * Domena Ładu (Order Domain) RAVNICA * Domena Siły (Strength Domain) AMONKHET * Domena Krwi (Blood Domain) TAL'DOREI Łotrzyk Łotrzykowie to spryciarze i oportuniści, którzy zawsze potrafią wydostać się z tarapatów - i wiele na tym zyskać. To mistrzowie skrytości i kombinatorstwa * Zabójca (Assassin) PHB * Złodziej (Thief) PHB * Mistyczny szachraj (Arcane Trickster) PHB * Manipulator (Mastermind) SCAG/XANATHAR * Awanturnik (Swashbuckler) SCAG/XANATHAR * Przenikliwy (Inquisitive) XANATHAR * Zwiadowca (Scout) XANATHAR * Szachraj (Trickster) ARKADIA Spryciarz wykorzystujący każdą okoliczność i zdolności ekipy, by osiągnąć cel. Mnich Mnisi dążą do doskonałej harmonii ciała i duszy, hartując swoją wolę i doprowadzając do perfekcji swoje zdolności fizyczne. To mistrzowie sztuk walki i innych, zapomnianych sztuk. * Ścieżka Otwartej Dłoni (Way of the Open Hand) PHB * Ścieżka Cienia (Way of the Shadow) PHB * Ścieżka Czterech Żywiołów (Way of the Four Elements) PHB * Ścieżka Słonecznej Duszy (Way of the Sun Soul) SCAG/XANATHAR * Ścieżka Długiej Śmierci (Way of the Long Death) SCAG/XANATHAR * Ścieżka Pijanego Mistrza (Way of the Drunken Master) XANATHAR * Ścieżka Kensei (Way of Kensei) XANATHAR * Ścieżka Gladiatora (Way of the Gladiator) ARKADIA Mistrz walki egzotyczną bronią. * Ścieżka Kobaltowej Duszy (Way of the Cobalt Soul) TAL'DOREI Paladyn Paladyni to święci wojownicy, którzy czerpią moc z przysiąg, które złożyli i z kodeksu, którego przestrzegają. Dla przyjaciół są jasnym płomieniem nadziei, dla wrogów - zapowiedzią zniszczenia. * Przysięga Poświęcenia (Oath of Devotion) PHB * Przysięga Zemsty (Oath of Vengeance) PHB * Przysięga Pradawnych (Oath of the Ancients) PHB * Wiarołomca (Oathbreaker) DMG * Przysięga Korony (Oath of the Crown) SCAG * Przysięga Podboju (Oath of Conquest) XANATHAR * Przysięga Odkupienia (Oath of Redemption) XANATHAR * Przysięga Grobu (Oath of the Grave) HOMEBREW * Przysięga Osądu (Oath of Judgement) ARKADIA Ręka sprawiedliwości opada jak piorun (dosłownie). Tropiciel Tropiciele to mistrzowie dziczy, którym nie umknie żadna zwierzyna. Wykorzystują swoje umiejętności, wiedzę, wyszkolenie w walce i znajomość terenu. Kroczą pomiędzy naturą a cywilizacją. * Łowca (Hunter) PHB * Mistrz Bestii (Beastmaster) PHB * Prześladowca (Gloom Stalker) XANATHAR * Przekraczający Horyzont (Horizon Walker) XANATHAR * Zabójca Potworów (Monster Slayer) XANATHAR * Amazonka (Amazon) ARKADIA Mistrzostwo walki pomaga walczyć w drużynie Wojownik Wojownicy panują nad polami bitew. Doskonale wyszkoleni w walce, twardzi i zwinni, potrafią sprostać każdemu wyzwaniu, które los rzuci im naprzeciw. * Czempion (Champion) PHB * Mistrz Bitewny (Batlle Master) PHB * Magiczny rycerz (Eldritch Knight) PHB * Rycerz Purpurowego Smoka / Chorąży (Purple Dragon Knight/Banneret) SCAG * Mistyczny Łucznik (Arcane Archer) XANATHAR * Kawaler (Cavalier) XANATHAR * Samuraj (Samurai) XANATHAR * Hoplita (Hoplite) ARKADIA Specjalista od taktyki i walki w szeregu. Łowca krwi Łowcy krwi są osobami, które poświęcają swoje życie i człowieczeństwo, by ścigać i niszczyć plugawe zło zagrażające ich domowi. Używają swojej krwi, mrocznych rytuałów i doskonałego wyszkolenia, by bez litości unicestwiać niebezpieczne potwory. * Zakon Widmobójcy (Order of the Ghostslayer) * Zakon Świętokradcy (Order of the Profane Soul) * Zakon Mutanta (Order of the Mutant) * Zakon Likantropa (Order of the Lycan) Kategoria:Tworzenie postaci Kategoria:Metagaming